Changing the past
by J-Chan5
Summary: Two kids are back from the future to save their parents! Cackles evilly, I'm baccckkkk. Revision to chap 7 that's all
1. who are these two kids?

Changing the past  
  
Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
" " being spoken  
  
being thought  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~00  
  
The day started as all of the others did, the hushed silence of the Tendo household being broken by the sounds of a father and son sparring outside in the yard. It also ended as all the other sessions, Kasumi calling out the beginning of dinner, and a Genma-panda and Ranma-chan running into the house. The family met at the table and began to eat.  
  
"Ranma would you like some hot water?" asked Kasumi. "Yes please Kasumi that would be very nice if you could." He replied back. Akane stopped and stared at Ranma as if he had grown another head, did he just act nice? She shrugged and continued to eat. Nabiki ate staring into space wondering where she could make a great deal of money, hmm, maybe Ranma. Of course! I'm such a genius Nabiki mused.  
  
A very familiar bike bell sounded as warning before a certain amazon created a new door to be used. "Nihao Ranma! Would like Ramen Shampoo make for Ranma ne?" Akane began to steam. "Sigh, no Shampoo I don't want any laced Ramen now get out so I can get ready" Ranma said with his voice bordering on anger.This for one of those reasons that we never understand set off Akane. "Ranma you jerk how dare you be mean to her she brought you food!!!"  
  
"But it has one of those potions to make me love her!"  
  
Akane yelled back, "Then why dont you just eat it and go marry her you pervert!"  
  
"Stupid tomboy" he muttered.  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane took out her trusty mallet-sama and punted the poor boy into LEO.  
  
Damn that kawakune tomboy what did I do this time? Nothing!! Well, looks like I'm landing in water, damn I'll turn into a girl! But at least it'll be a softer landing.  
  
!SplAsH! Female Ranma stepped out of the pond that was in a park outside Nerima and readjusted her clothing. Now which way to home?  
  
"Where the heck am I now!" Ranma-chan couldn't help but smirk then smile. Ryouga... Damn but I dont feel like fighting now! maybe I can get him to not fight.  
  
(Yes i know people the chances of that, but hey get over it)  
  
"why WHy do i always get lost!!!!"  
  
"Hey Ryouga" chirped a female voice. Ryouga turned to see Ranma-chan standing behind him. He screamed and attacked. Ranma-chan's smile turned into a frown causing Ryouga to stop in his tracks. "What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
"Nothin I just don't wanna fight you now thats all."  
  
"Oh um, ok I guess, but i will get you next time we meet!" Before he could get anywhere Ranma-chan grabbed hold on Ryouga's hand. "Cummon P-chan I'll lead you home." She began to walk with Ryouga in hand trailing behind her. The scenery flickered and they suddenly appeared outside the Tendo household. How the hell does he do that? Ranma thought. Ryouga was silent as Ranma-chan led him into the house and upstairs into the bathroom. Why is she holding my hand so hard? He pondered to himself.  
  
After Ranma spashed herself and returned to a he they heard a bizarre machine noise coming from outside and the screams of a boy and girl. "What you think that's all about P-chan?"  
  
"I dunno Ranma but lets go check it out." Ryouga replied quickly. They ran out to find a mobile doll (they don't know its called this yet but looks futuristic) walking slowly and two kids running desperately from it in their direction. it fired a shot at the girl and boy which barely missed them, but blew a large hole in the street where the two used to be. That was all the two martial artists needed.  
  
Ranma began to glow with his blue aura while Ryouga charged up his sickly green aura. Moko-Tabakashi!! Shi shi hadoken!!! The doll exploded from the energy surge while Ranma and Ryouga supported eachother because they put so much effort into the attack. Not knowing how powerful that thing could be. The kids stopped and stared in wonder at Ryouga. "What? what u looking at?" he asked guardingly. "Otoosan!" they both screamed and glomped onto Ryouga.  
  
"HAHaaHaaHAA!!" Ranma doubled over in laughter, "Ryouga, you have kids? Who woulda thought!!!!!! oh god this is too good WAY to good." Ryouga stared daggers at Ranma. "I dont know what theyre talking about fem-boy!" This suddenly led to Ryouga tieing this to how he was so mean to Akane. Always making fun of Akane and hurting her feelings, why don't you just eat her food? She is not a tomboy! Ranma you jerk! he thought. "How dare you string along Akane like that Ranma!! AHHHHHH!!!!!" He went in to attack. Ranma quickly utilized the Kashu Tenshin Amorigato (dont know how to spell it yet) technique hitting him 50x in the chest and ended the combo with a kick to the stomach. The fight ended quickly seeing that Ranma was in no mood and both were already tired out.  
  
All four entered the house with Ranma lugging Ryouga on his back. "So who are you kids anyway? i kinda believe p-chan here, i dont think he's got kids yet." They both looked at eachother and back at Ranma, "Sorry we can't tell you that, it's, it's, we cant." The house began to crowd as everyone came home from the daily tasks they had set out to accomplish. Everyone couldn't help but notice that these two kids look familiar. "Excuse me, but do I know you two?" Akane asked. "UM no" both boy and girl answered. "But my name is Reiko" said the girl, "and mine is Ryo." the boy continued. Finally everything put itself into place for Nabiki.  
  
"Why do you both look like Ranma and Ryouga?" Nabiki said out loud. 


	2. A truce is made

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
" " being spoken  
  
being thought  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
BTW I just felt like making a Ryouga/Ranma fic, I dont think this is gonna go anywhere but w/e  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~000  
  
"Why do you both look like Ranma and Ryouga" Nabiki said out loud. Reiko and Ryo looked at eachother. "Uhoh" they replied. "What what is it?" Kasumi asked, urgency in her voice. "Well we're kind of not supposed to tell u to much, it could change the future." Everyone else listening responded, "What the future?!!?" All but the two kids fell over in surprise. "Yeah see in our timeline 20 years from now, our mommy got really sick and then died. She caught a deadly virus that had appeared and there was no cure when it happened to her."  
  
"Dad was heartbroken" Ryo continued as Reiko began to cry into Kasumi's blouse. "We began to see less and less of him every day, since he started to not concentrate on where he was going and began to get lost again."  
  
"Yup sounds like Ryouga alright" Ranma laughed out. Everyone shot daggers at Ranma so he quickly stopped and tried to dissipate into the couch. While attempting a revised version of the Saotome secret attack he noticed they did look a little bit like Ryouga. Their fangs, and the boy with that mop of hair. But whose eyes does he have? What girl do we know with blue eyes? And what about the Reiko? She has black hair with red tint, and black eyes, and fangs, who is their mom!?!?!? I dunno what Nabiki's talkin about no way its me thats disgusting! He was revolted at the thought that entered as everyone saw him shudder. No, never! Ranma summed up to himself  
  
"And that's the story" finished Ryo.  
  
"Damn i missed it! Yelled Ranma."  
  
"Well retard," Akane started, "they were just saying how their dad Ryouga here dissapeared (said boy is spaced out) completely so they had to fend for themselves. Then years later a cure was found saving millions, but not the other billion that were lost. They found the wishbringer sword and came here to save themselves from their past fate, by giving the world the cure, before the disease." Everyone's eyes began to moisten. Even the ice queen started to sniffle. "But what about that big thing what was that about?" Ryouga asked. Ryo answered with anger evident in his voice, "That's called a mobile doll, the company that created the cure found out what we were trying to do. They didnt want to lose the billions of dollars they made from the cure, so they sent assasins after us to see that our goal wasnt reached." It was at that moment that a puddle of cold water that had stayed after a storm crashed its way through the roof and onto Ranma. At first Ryo and Reiko simply stared  
at Ranma-chan. Before anyone could react...  
  
"Okaasan!!!!!" Screamed out Reiko and glomped onto a stunned Ranma-chan. "Oh I missedyousomuchmommypleasedontdiedontleaveuseveragain!" She started to cry into Ranma-chan's bossom. Everyone looked at Ranma-chan and Ryouga in surprise while they both struggled with the coded update. Ryo just sat staring at Ranma-chan in awe. What?! No, no, it cant be, noooo!!!! How is this possible?!?! Ranma thought. I'm straight, I'M STRAIGHT DAMNIT! The stunned silence was broken when they heard the crying broken by sobs of mom coming from Reiko again. Ranma looked down at the girl and somehow (dont ask how it just happend) her motherly instincts took over.  
  
"Shhh its ok sweety mommy's here now." Ranma-chan hugged Reiko as if trying to protect her from the world while smoothing out the girls hair. "Shhh shhh dont cry im here, everything will be alright because mommy's here. I'm here now so I can protect you sweety, please stop crying you're making mommy sad." Everyone's gaze jumped to Ranma-chan when they heard what she was saying to the little girl now almost sleeping, with her head resting on Ranma-chan's bossom while laying in her lap. They saw love and gentleness displayed in her eyes as she looked down at Reiko. Ranma-chan snapped out of the strangeness that had overcome her, but still held onto the girl, and looked up at everyone. They stared back, the looks unreadable. "What are you guys looking at? i didnt say or do nuthin wrong!" Then it dawned on Ranma-chan what she had just said, looked down at the little girl sleeping on her bossom, and then back up at the rest with a look of confusion and fear on her face. "What's  
goin on" she asked barely over a whisper.  
  
Akane was very confused from what she was hearing and began to think. According to these two kids Ranma... and Ryouga? No, it just doesn't add up. Ranma is my fiancee, why would he do something like that? That, that, PERVERT! At the same time, "Oh pigtailed goddess I am here to save you from the sorcerer Saotome, let us express our love!" Kuno crashed through a window and made a dash towards Ranma-chan, while Akane brought out mallet-sama, an angry red aura surrounding her. (in stereo) "Ranma no baka!" "Pigtailed goddess!" Suddenly everyone saw Kasumi react while Ryouga did the same snapping out of his dazed state. Kasumi stopped said mallet with a finger while whispering an incantation, causing it to turn on Akane and boot her into LEO (hey serves her right) Ryouga turned towards Kuno, his aura red and not its usual green, punched Kuno hard in the face. This stopped the boy and give Ryouga time to give him a charged ki kick in the stomach, also sending him into LEO on the  
same path as Akane.  
  
Nabiki looked back and forth, Ryouga helping Ranma, and Kasumi! She turned to face her. Since when could she fight? Or was that magic? What the hell is going on? She thought. She turned again to see all four sleeping. Ryo on Ranma-chan's shoulder, Reiko still cradled in her arms. And Ryouga simply sprawled out on the floor from his extended use of ki. "Don't worry Nabiki I'll take care of them" said Kasumi.  
  
"Umm, Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes Nabiki?"  
  
"Since when could you fight like that?"  
  
Kasumi replied, "Oh Nabiki its not fighting, I learned it from Dr. Tofu. In his dazed state he gives me magic books instead of medicine. So I started to teach myself." Nabiki still looked surprised but went upstairs to sleep. The little meeting was a long one and it was already 11pm. Kasumi stared at the four and her smile turned to a frown. She too was confused at what was happening. it's a good thing daddy and Genma went on a little training trip she added mentaly. Kasumi left them as they were seeing as how it was a warm night which had no need for blankets. She followed Nabiki's example and went upstairs to sleep.  
  
00000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000  
  
The next day Kasumi came down to start breakfast. What she saw startled her because of how new this was for the two... Ranma and Ryouga, talking silently while the two still slept in the same positions on Ranma. And why is he still female? She wondered. They didn't hear her as she went about preparing breakfast for six. Knowing that both she and Ryouga punted lastnight's assailants VERY far and the two slackers were on a "training trip" (I think Kasumi is smarter then she acts)  
  
"Ranma what are we going to do?" Ryouga whispered when he saw her begin to stir. "I don't know p-chan" she responded. Ryouga fumed at this but refused to do anything. "There is one thing though she continued, there is no way in HELL that this could have happened" she said looking at the two.  
  
"I know" he replied. "But even though that can't be true, we saw that mobile doll thing, so they are from the future. We have to protect them for as long as we have to." Ryouga stopped in thought.  
  
"And what about the wishbringer sword" Ranma-chan continued for him, "why not wish back their mom, or wish that the disease never happened, and where is that sword?" Ryouga came out of thought, "Maybe it dissapears when a wish is made" Ryouga answered simply.  
  
"You're right though, we have to protect these two at whatever cost." Ranma-chan stated. Ryouga nodded to her reply. (Ranma and Ryouga are finally at a truce!!!!!!!) "Just don't get lost anytime soon" She added with a smirk. They were interrupted when the house began to stir. Nabiki came down the stairs slowly while Ryo came awake smiling at Ranma-chan and Ryouga. They smiled back uncertainly. "Ryo are you hungry?" Ryouga asked. "No dad I'm ok." Ryo answered back. Ryouga stuttered in his movements from the title. Ryo looked at Reiko and said to Ranma-chan, "she sleeps really late so you might want to put her somewhere." Ranma-chan was hesitant to let go of her when Ryouga got up to bring her to Ranma's futon upstairs. But he looked Ranma-chan in the eyes and she reluctantly slid Reiko into Ryouga's arms. When Ryouga dissapeared up the stairs Ranma-chan turned to Ryo. "Ryo could you stay upstairs with your sister to make sure nothing happens?"  
  
"Ok mom!" he said looking at Ranma happily. She shuddered from the remark as Ryo jumped up the whole staircase (well looks like he's not totally hopeless) to go with Reiko. Nabiki went into the kitchen to help her sister finish breakfast. Kasumi turned to Nabiki and looked her straight in the eyes. Nabiki stopped. "Nabiki I don't want you to use Ranma or Ryouga until this is all fixed is that clear?" She said with malice in her voice. "Um y-yes Kasumi." Nabiki stuttered out.  
  
"Good" she said turning with a smile on her face. "Would you like to help me set the table?" Nabiki nodded and muttered quickly doing so.  
  
Somehow Ryouga managed to come back downstairs and the four ate in silence. Ranma poured hot water to change back. At the end of breakfast Ryouga asked if he and the two could stay at the Tendo household. "Ok but it's gonna cost the both of you..." Nabiki trailed off looking at Ranma and Ryouga. She caught the glare Kasumi gave her and added, "absolutely nothing at all!" She remembered what happened to Akane and didn't want a similar fate. Where is that girl anyway? Nabiki thought. Ryouga smiled, "thanks Nabiki!" Breakfast ended quickly when they heard Reiko scream followed by her crying and then a thump of something hitting a wall. All four went running to protect the two.  
  
so tell me how it is people!! i dont mind getting flames but, ill just kindly ignore it instead of crushing u with my psychic powers!! no w/e itd just be nice to get some reviews. im gonna write some more soon as quickly as the muses begin to sing again 


	3. attack of the odd pair

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
BTW I just felt like making a Ryouga/Ranma fic, I dont think this is gonna go anywhere but w/e  
  
" " being spoken  
  
thoughts  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~000  
  
She remembered what happened to Akane and didn't want a similar fate. Where is that girl anyway? She thought. Ryouga smiled, "thanks Nabiki!" Dinner ended quickly when they heard Reiko scream followed by her crying and then a thump of something hitting a wall. All four went running to protect the two.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga were the first to reach the room. When Nabiki and Kasumi entered they were stopped by a strange sight, Kuno and Akane, attacking Ranma, Ryouga, and Ryo and Reiko? Both thought. Ryo was slumped over being supported by the wall. Ryouga fought the Akane and Kuno while Ranma protected Ryo and Reiko when they tried to attack them. "Come on Ranma you gotta help me" cried out Ryouga.  
  
"I can't I'm protectin the kids!" He answered back in frustration. Akane began to speak, "Ryouga how dare you steal Ranma away from me in the future you pervert!" She began to glow red while continuing, "Ranma how dare you do this to me!"  
  
Kuno started up, "Akane has told me of the fiend Ryouga casting a spell onto the beautiful pigtailed goddess stealing her away from me! You sorcerer Hibiki, will PAYYYYYYYY!!" Kuno charged Ryouga who was to busy fighting Akane. Kasumi once again came to the rescue. She muttered incantations and began to give off a white glow. She stopped Akane and Kuno in their tracks with a freeze spell. They tried to fight the spell but were not succeeding While Kasumi swayed from the effort of keeping them in the spell Nabiki cried out, "quick get them out of here!"  
  
Ryouga and Ranma charged up their auras, both weren't the familiar colors, but that of a black red, and it looked powerful. "Finger pointy thingy revised, Finger pointy thingy shock!" screamed Ryouga (I dont remember what its called, ill fix that later) "Moko Tabakashi revised, Kashu Tenshin Tabakashi!" screamed Ranma. While Ryouga released a shockwave of energy Ranma fired continuos blasts of Moko Tabakashis. Kuno and Akane yelled out in frustration as they were blasted out the window to who knows where, this time skirting the edges of outer atmosphere with the new attacks.  
  
They turned, both exhausted to see everyone ok. Kasumi was still swaying and then fell into Nabiki's arms as she was prepared for this. Ryo got up off the wall and glomped onto Ryouga as did Reiko. "Thanks dad" They said in unison. "Um sure no prob he croaked" Ranma closed and locked the window while the two turned to look at him. "M-mom?" They asked. "Um y-yeh I- I guess" He replied stuttering. They then went to hug him but not as much as when he was a she. He uncertainly hugged them back. "Yeah well it's all great with the family bonding but I think we should see to Kasumi here" Nabiki butted in. Ranma silently nodded and the three released going downstairs to the living room.  
  
Nabiki placed Kasumi on the couch and went into the kitchen to get cold water for her. Kasumi began to stir and looked up at the four. "Is everything ok?" She whispered. "Yes Kasumi everything's alright thanks to you" Ryouga whispered back. Nabiki came back with the water and tripped, some of it spilling on Ranma. He, now a she looked up at Nabiki in annoyance. "Thanks Nabiki" she said. Nabiki stated, defending herself, "It was a mistake, honest" Nabiki began to press a rag dipped in the cold water onto Kasumi's forehead while Ranma-chan and Ryouga sat opposite the couch on another. They're sitting rather close. thought Nabiki.  
  
Almost as if reading Nabiki's mind, the two saw how their bodies were in contact, and separated a little. But not enough since they were still close. Ryo and Reiko just sat on the floor in front of whom they said were their parents resting their backs on Ranma-chan's and Ryouga's legs.  
  
Ryouga seemed to be in thought and then something occured to him so he spoke up. "You know, it's not safe here, seeing as how we're being attacked by Kuno, Akane, and those assassins are chasing you two. We have to go somewhere so no one here gets hurt." Ranma and Nabiki, surprised at the point he had just made, came up with no response. "And another thing." He said looking at Ryo and Reiko. "If you two got here using the wishbringer sword, how are these assasins chasing you if they don't have it?"  
  
At this Ryo and Reiko facefaulted. "How can you not know, duh there is time travel" Reiko explained. Not wanting to be outclassed by Ryouga's sudden case of brains Nabiki butted in. "But if they have time travel, why not just go farther in time to stop the two of you from even getting the idea of bringing back the cure?" Reiko began to speak up with a look of how do you not know on her face but was stopped by Ryo's hand on her shoulder. He looked thoughtful before speaking up. "I remember in school, the teacher taught us some law created by a scientist. Somethin about tests with frogs in a closed environment. Guy found that after altering its history twice, it would create a time shock wave. The shock wave passed through the container. The frog and the environment, just ceased to exist, poof, gone, no more." Sick of being outside the conversation Ranma added in, "So if they went even farther then when you first got here, this world would end?" Ryo began again, "Yeh because  
this isn't a closed environment, so it would mean the end of the past and the future, the earth would be gone."  
  
"Oh my" Everyone turned to find Kasumi sitting up on the couch. "And if anyone attacks the two kids when we're not here..." Ranma-chan thought about what Kasumi just said. We have to get out of here, maybe go on a training trip to raise our and their fighting levels to face whatever happens." Ranma-chan looked at Ryouga and he nodded agreeing with what she just said. Ryo and Reiko looked at eachother and both thought the same thing. We just came here to give them the cure so mom will be ok, and instead we're going on a training trip?  
  
Ryouga as always was ready, having his giant backpack. Ranma, having changed back with some hot water packed his bag with the usual black pants and red chinese shirt. He got some other clothes having the same style and decided on clothes of other styles getting some jeans, cargo pants, and shorts. He also pulled out some tight shirts, and hesitantly pulled out a kimono he had bought during a con people for stuff run. Seems like those kids like my other side better, so might as well go out like this once. And only once! He put on his leather bracers. Thinking that they might go swimming he took out some one piece bathing suits. Damn I'll never get used to wearing these things. Stupid water why can't it be warm? Coming downstairs he found Ryo and Reiko struggling to put on their heavy packs. Ranma couldn't help but smile. The packs weren't as heavy as Ranma's or Ryouga's, but for these two it was HEAVY.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga looked at eachother smirking at Ryo and Reiko's antics, stepped outside the house with both following closely behind. Kasumi and Nabiki watched them leave in silence, unshed tears in their eyes. Neither could understand why, but both had a sense of foreboding. They watched until Ranma, Ryouga, Ryo, and Reiko began to shimmer and then dissapear from view.  
  
000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000000  
  
So tell me what you think people!! I could also use some ideas seeing how after a little while, I'm gonna be out of ideas! If anyone thinks about suggesting lime, ummm no. It just doesnt seem to fit for me in this story. And remember the psychic powers. Please dont fail me now muses!!! 


	4. Family training trip

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
" " being spoken  
  
thoughts  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki watched them leave in silence, unshed tears in their eyes. Neither could understand why, but both had a sense of foreboding. They watched until Ranma, Ryouga, Ryo, and Reiko began to shimmer and then dissapear from view.  
  
Shampoo popped up from behind a bush she had hid in. She came to hear what was going on and had only heard that these two kids belonged to a future Ranma and Ryouga. Shampoo had conviniently forgot about the future part and went off to follow the unsuspecting four. "Shampoo no let pig-boy take Airen" she mumbled to herself. She adjusted her pack while going in the direction they were headed in.  
  
The four walked in silence trying to avoid spots where people grouped. Ranma and Ryouga silently prayed that they weren't found by any crazy martial artists looking for a fight. While walking down another residental area Ranma suddenly jumped as cold water went splashing through his after image. He chuckled. "Hehe not this time old lady" The three looked at him in confusion. "Well you see almost everyday I pass that house and get splashed by cold water from that old lady, but today I remembered." Ryouga simply nodded while Reiko and Ryo thought to themselves. Why wouldn't mom not want to turn into mom?  
  
The walked for a whole uneventful day before stopping as the sun began to set in a patch of wilderness near a mountain range. Reiko and Ryo collapsed from exhaustion. "Finally all done" they both said weakly in stereo. Ryouga started laughing after hearing the statement and looked at the two. (Still laughing) "You think we're done training? We haven't even started!" Their faces turned into a look of despair and turned to Ranma beseachingly. He smiled, " Don't try and have me get you out of this, it was my idea remember?" Reiko turned to her brother, "But, but, we're so tired and hungry! Isn't that right Ryo?" He nodded furiously in agreement then added, "and so hungry too!" Ranma spoke up, "well that's no problem I'll go get us some fish from a river I saw two minutes ago." Ryouga looked at Ranma before speaking, "want me to come to help you?" "No thanks p-chan, someone has to stay and watch them, also wouldn't want the chance of you getting lost." Ryouga silently fumed at  
Ranma's response but nodded, he did have a point about watching Ryo and Reiko.  
  
Ranma ran off towards the stream, his second brain grumbling in hunger. He found the stream and started to fashen a pole. Before he could finish a shadow swallowed the area around him. Without sensing it a paw swiped at him so he jumped into the stream to dodge. Ranma-chan came out to find a bear, angry at her for who knows what. The bear charged. Ranma-chan jumped back and let off a weak Moko Tabakashi which slammed into it. Causing the bear to be sent flying through a tree, landing unconcsious, and smoldering from burnt fur. Grumble, stupid bear making jump into the stupid water Not having the patience to catch fish with a pole, she jumped back into the stream and plucked 20 big fish out of the water using the chestnuts technique.  
  
Back at the campsite...  
  
"So you used to fight with mom alot?" Ryo asked. Ryouga looked at Ryo, "remember this is the past, we do fight, and it's NOT mom it's Ranma." He shuddered at the thought of how Ryo and Reiko needed to come into being.  
  
This had been going on for a while. Ryo and Reiko asking Ryouga questions, while Ryouga asked about the future and absorbed what little the two would feed him. Ryouga hushed their questions and suggested they set up before Ranma got back. They nodded furiously in approval. "Mom will be so happy!" Reiko stated. Ryouga shuddered again. They had finished setting up the three tents (one for Ranma, one for Ryouga, and one for Reiko and Ryo to share) and started a fire by the time Ranma arrived.  
  
Ryouga sensed Ranma coming before the other two heard him. He looked up and saw an annoyed and wet Ranma-chan walking towards him carrying a stick with fish tied to it. Ryouga got up to help and heard Reiko and Ryo cry out, "mom!"  
  
They both ignored the shout of glee and began to converse.  
  
"What happened?" Ryouga asked. Ranma-chan, still annoyed, looked up at him in the eyes and growled, "what do you think?"  
  
Ryouga shrugged. Reiko and Ryo ran up fighting for who would hold Ranma-chan's hand while they continued to talk. While I was making a fishing pole I got attacked by a bear. The two kids gasped. "Are you ok?" they asked. She looked down at the two whom finally stopped fighting and smirked, "Nothing can beat me, I'm the best." Ryouga groaned. The kids now began to search Ranma-chan for any bruises. Ryouga took the fish from Ranma and set them to roast on the fire. They sat on a log that Ryouga had knocked down and waited for the fish to finish cooking. "You know, it's kind of weird that you haven't turned into p-chan lately." Ranma-chan stated. "Yeah I know," Ryouga answered back, "almost as if my being with you takes away my little water magnetism problem."  
  
Ryo turned to Reiko and started whispering something into her ear. Both began to giggle and look at Ranma-chan and Ryouga who flanked their sides. Before they could act out the plan set up both martial artists got up to get the fish. All four swallowed the fish quickly, patted their stomachs, and prepared for sleep. "Hey Ranma, don't you want some hot water?" Ryouga looked at Ranma-chan questionatively. She looked up at the sky, and thought about this. "No, it looks like it's gonna rain today or tommorrow so I'll just stay this way till the rain comes and passes." They all went to their tents with a perplexed Ryouga. Since when does Ranma willingly stay in his girl form? he thought.  
  
Halfway through the night Ranma-chan heard a noise. She quickly prepared herself for an attack but feigned sleep as two shadowed figures entered her tent. Before anything could occur a lantern was lit revealing the two shadows to be Ryo and Reiko. They saw Ranma-chan awake and Reiko asked, "We were scared and wanted to know if we can sleep with you mom."  
  
"Please?" Ryo pleaded. Ranma-chan mentally sighed at the title that the two refused to drop. "Ok sure." She replied. They smiled and went under Ranma-chan's blanket closely snuggling up to her, one on each side. For once in his/her life Ranma-chan drifted off into a blissfull sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000  
  
Ryouga woke up the next day and after putting on his clothes, stepped outside. It's such a beautiful day He thought looking around. It's so quiet, where's Ranma he's usually up and training at about this time. He walked to Ranma's tent, unzipped the flap, and looked in. Ryouga was greeted by the sight of Ranma-chan smiling in her sleep, being hugged dearly by Ryo and Reiko. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. AH! No! Can't think of Ranma that way that's disgusting! Ryouga slapped himself hard and turned to make some breakfast. When he heard Ranma-chan call out to him.  
  
"Ryouga?" She whispered with grogginess in her voice. Ranma-chan tried to get up but stopped when she saw the two kids latched onto her. She looked up at Ryouga smiling, "little help?" He gingerly took Ranma-chan's hand and got her out of the jumble of bodies. Ranma-chan felt her heart rench slightly from leaving the two behind but shook it off. Ryouga looked at the girl and saw her struggling with something. "Hey fem-boy want to spar?" Ranma-chan grinned, "you're gonna regret saying that p-chan. The sparring session was a long one, both used ki-enhanced attacks and the new revised attacks they had created. At the end, both regreted it as they shoveled back to the campsite and collapsed on one another, passing out before they hit the ground.  
  
Ranma-chan woke up four hours later after they collapsed. Fortunate for her because she came to with her head and arm on Ryouga's chest. She backed away and mentally screamed. AHHH no oh god, oh god, that is so disgusting. Why would I fall asleep like that? It's a damn good thing I woke up before p-chan!  
  
Ryouga slowly came back in consciousness to see Ranma-chan silently scolding herself next to him. "Ranma?" She turned quickly which caused some red hair to cover her eyes. She pushed them aside. "Yeah?" She replied. He thought for a sec, what should I say? "um, breakfast is ready" he said smelling something. Her eyes widened and ran to the source. Ryouga started towards the source as well, not wanting to have all the food inhaled by Ranma-chan.  
  
Ryo and Reiko turned to find their parents walking at a swift pace towards them. "Lunch is ready" they stated in stereo. The two hungry martial artists began to inhale the food when Ryo piped up, "We woke up after hearing a noise and seeing a flash of something that looked like long blue hair. Neither of us knew where you were so we just decided to hang around our tent and make some lunch."  
  
Both artists slowed down the pace they inhaled and looked at the two. "What do you mean long blue hair?" Ryouga asked cautiously. Reiko piped up "It looked like a girl too." At this both of them froze and looked at the two. Both opened there mouths and garbled questions escaped their lips, "Iseverythingallright?Didanythinghappentoyou?Didshetryandhurteitherofyou?Didyoutalktoher?"  
  
The two looked at their mom and dad in suprise and came with the universal answer to all the questions. "Um, no." The worried martial artists breathed a sigh of relief. Ryouga looked at the two in the eyes, "that girl you saw is named Shampoo. She could be very dangerous we don't know what she's up to. So if you see her try and hide."  
  
"Ok Otoosan" they chorused.  
  
Shampoo watched the four from a distance. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ranma-chan's hand travel over to Ryouga's and pat it in approval after saying his warning. "Neither you nor those children shall take away my Airen" she whispered harshly in Mandarin.  
  
0000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000  
  
so tell me what you think people! I got some requests, I'll add some nerima and other stuff next chapter. The muses lost their patience and started to scream into my ear 'stead of singing so the ideas are flowing in better I already have ideas for the next chapter so it should be out in a few days. 


	5. Nerimian assault

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
" " being spoken  
  
thoughts  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~000  
  
Back in Nerima, two months have passed since the four left.  
  
Nabiki, unhappy with the explaination that Kasumi had given her a month ago, went to get a story that contained more detail. She dropped the papers that contained a daily report of the wherabouts of her most valuable source of income. Once again, the report gave nothing. Not even her best trackers could find Ranma. Nabiki walked downstairs into the kitchen passing through the living room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Genma-panda and her father playing shogi. She remembered how they had returned the next week and their reactions from the reprisal given to them by Kasumi.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Soun and Genma returned from their training trip laughing and walking into their rooms without acknowledging anyone and stayed there till dinner. They had realized the silence that enveloped the house but thought little of it. Kasumi had dinner prepared and anounced this. When everyone came down she explained to Soun and Genma all that had occured but left out the part about Kasumi. Soun commenced to create a new lake.  
  
"Wahhh!!! Ranma attacked my little girl!!! WAHHH!!!!"  
  
Genma sat thinking in shock. I trained Ranma to be a man amongst men, and he goes off to have children with Ryouga? Where did I go wrong? What can I do to fix this? These emotions were quickly overridden by another train of thought. Ranma, plus Ryouga, plus contract when we left Nodoka, she's going to kill me if she finds out what has happened.  
  
Everyone looked on in shock as Genma stood up and yelled out, "I will retrieve my son and fix the errors that he has made!... All of his mistakes" he growled audibly. " But after some dinner" he said hearing his stomach grumble. All fell down facefaulting.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Nabiki stopped and asked Kasumi once again about her little training that she had conviniently forgotten to tell the family about.  
  
"Oh Nabiki, do you really think that all I do is clean the house? I do have time extra sometimes to do other things as well."  
  
"But, how'd you get so good with magic?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi thought about this. Well I have been practicing for a while now, about a year after mom died I went to Doctor Tofu to get books, this was even before he would faze when seeing me. Out of neglect he would take books from a shelf that held all his mystical tomes. Bored, I decided to teach myself. It was hard since I had no teacher or example to go by. That's why I never took up the martial arts again, why should I if I have some spells under my belt?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, finally satisfied with what she had been told.  
  
Deciding to go out for dinner, Nabiki grabbed some money from her room and sped off to Ukyo's. Entering the restaurant she found a seat near the grill. Ukyo turned around from making an okonomiyaki and smiled slightly at Nabiki. "Has Ranma come back yet?" The girl asked hopefully. "No, I'm sorry Ukyo we haven't seen Ranma, haven't heard from him either. Her smile faded as she turned and cooked Nabiki's favorite okonomiyaki. Nabiki ate it in silence as she watched the poor girl sulk over her lost "Ranchan"  
  
Of course everyone had found out quickly about Ranma, Ryouga and the two kids leaving Nerima to train, just no one knew where. Fortunately for the four Kodachi had never found out, simply thinking that her "Ranma-sama" was playing hard to get. Ukyo had thought about leaving but couldn't because she had obligations to her restaurant. Shampoo had dissapeared as quickly as Ranma had left, Cologne dissapearing a day after, Akane still hadn't appeared, and neither had Kuno... Nabiki had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Nabiki ran back home ignoring the starting rain and entered the house deciding to get some trackers to find and follow those that were missing. She saw Kasumi sitting on the couch looking distressed. "What's the matter Kasumi?" Nabiki asked with worry in her voice. Kasumi looked up at her sister slowly, when her eyes met with Nabiki's lighting flashed. "Genma and Soun have left to find the four." Nabiki thought about what her sister had just fed her and asked another question cautiously, "...So what's wrong about that?"  
  
Kasumi's eyes looked almost right into Nabiki's soul, "They left muttering about fixing Ranma's mistakes, at whatever the cost. Even death, I heard Genma whisper" Lightning flashed again followed by loud thunder.  
  
New campsite, location- unknown  
  
Everyone had woken up that day early, ready for another day of intense training. After a while Ryo and Reiko had begun to enjoy training, realizing the benifits it had in everyday life. Ranma and Ryouga had been training fiercely, having hurt eachother badly but always came out of the training with good results. All of their powers had been almost doubled. Of course in terms of all the other martial artists in Nerima, it still wasn't enough. Shampoo could still be seen every once in a while, and every now and then a spike in power level could be felt coming from different areas. One day Ryouga addressed the problem to Ranma-kun  
  
"Ranma, you've been feeling these power spikes right?" Ryouga asked  
  
"Yeah I have, what do you think it is?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Well I think it might be some nerimians, they're here Ranma, and what they're up to, I don't know. But whatever it is, they're training for something."  
  
The rest of the day had been close to uneventful, except for the speed swimming they had done to train and Ryouga passing out from seeing a wet Ranma-chan wearing a bathing suit before bed. That night a thunderstorm passed through the area. All four sleeping in one tent. It could not be seen by the four, but multiple shadows passed through the outskirts of their campsite.  
  
Cologne sat in a tree during the storm thinking to herself. I have felt the presense of others in the area, most certainly Shampoo, Genma, and Soun are here, but what of the other two? There identities are yet to be revealed to me. But that is of no matter. I will rid of the obstacles that stop Ranma from marrying Shampoo. She went to sleep in the tree, ready for what must be done the next day.  
  
Shampoo went to sleep as well, close to the campsite but well hidden. She knew what had to be done, it would hurt Ranma, but knew her Airen would come to her for comfort.  
  
Genma and Soun sat silently as the storm took it's course. Both were never very stable, and the revelation of Ranma and Ryouga had made their minds snap. They had changed, changed for the worse.  
  
The last two, turned out to be Akane and Kuno. They never left for there homes, simply following the four,waiting for the right time to act. Months ago both had been utterly humiliated by Ranma and Ryouga. Akane had gotten to Kuno by telling him twisted tales. She said that Ryouga, had became apprentice to Ranma, and then he, had gone behind Ranma's back and put the "pig-tailed goddess" under a spell. She had convinced him the the children were just a side effect of the spell, an apparition. But if the appartions were dispersed, the spell would be finished. If this didn't happen, she told Kuno that the spell would become permanent if they didn't act quickly.  
  
So they all went to sleep during that stormy night, not knowing what events were going to occur the next day.  
  
Ranma woke up first and walked outside, stepping in a puddle that had not dried in the afternoon sun. Ranma-chan groaned and went back in to wake everyone putting a smile on her face. "Wake up you three I'm going to make some lunch." None of them even stirred. "If you don't get up all eat all the food myself!" At this Ryouga bolted out of the sleeping bag all four had been sharing and pinned Ranma-chan to the ground. Ryo, Reiko, get up and get some food, I can only hold her for so long!  
  
At this the two got up giggling and said "fooled you mommy!" and ran out to get the food. Ranma-chan ignored the comment but instead retaliated with, "how are you going to eat the food if I didn't make anything yet?"  
  
Their puzzled expressions made Ranma-chan smile. Ryouga looked down at Ranma-chan to see her smile. He thought Her smile, it's so kawaii. Sparkling blue eyes, this girl is so beautiful. Ryouga suprised at his thoughts let go of Ranma-chan and backed away blushing while at the same time angry with himself. How can I think something like that!? Ranma is a guy damnit!  
  
Ranma looked on in confusion when Ryouga had let go of her and backed away as if she were a contagious disease. She thought, What's up with Ryouga is he ok? Is he, is he blushing?  
  
"Ryouga?" Ranma-chan called out. Ryouga looked back but simply muttered incoherently. She sighed, Ryouga can be so weird sometimes.  
  
Ranma-chan made some sandwichs as she didn't feel like creating anything complicated and everyone gulfed them down. "This was great mom!" Ryo said. "Yeah really really good mom!" Reiko added. Ranma-chan smiled again, These kids are just so damn persistant.  
  
"Kawaii" Ryouga whispered to himself seeing Ranma-chan smile again. "What's that Ryouga?" Ranma-chan asked. "Huh? Oh nothing Ranma, nothing don't worry about it" He said nervously.  
  
I could have sworn he said kawaii Ranma-chan thought.  
  
Ranma-chan went into the tent to change. Ryouga, without thinking went into the tent to change as well. The last thing Ryouga remembered was seeing Ranma-chan, breaking out into a nosebleed and falling into the same puddle that had changed Ranma, and passing out in the process.  
  
Since that morning all the nerimians sat in hiding watching the events unfold in front of them. If any of the unsuspecting four were empathic they would have felt extreme anger in the air at Ryouga's antics and then a shirtless Ranma-chan coming out, grabbing P-chan, and bringing him into the tent. One person in particular was straining against a seething Akane. Kuno fought as hard as he could to restrain the tomboy. That hentai! Akane thought. That whole time! P-chan was Ryouga!? He's seen me naked, I've told him some of my secrets! When I get my hands on that, that hentai! Kuno began to calm Akane down. "No Akane Tendo, it's not time yet, soon the sorcerer Hibiki will be defeated, his power over the pigtailed goddess broken, but the time is not yet ripe." Akane stopped struggling, "Ok Kuno you're right, but I WILL hurt him for what he's done to me." Kuno simply nodded.  
  
After Ranma-chan changed and spashed herself and Ryouga with warm water he came too. "What happened?" Ryouga asked himself. You took one look at my perfection and passed out." He heard someone comment in front of him. He looked up. Finally remembering what had happened Ryouga smiled sheepishly and opened his mouth to speak. Ranma-kun cut in, "Don't worry about it Ryouga it's no big deal." Ryouga nodded, "Um ok, I-I guess." Ranma-kun began to speak again, "While you were out I got Ryo and Reiko to change, we're gonna go training now."  
  
"Ok, I'm all set to go too" Ryouga said getting up. Ranma-kun frowned at the smell that drifted over from the lost boy. "Uh, I think we could all use a bath in the spring first." Ranma-kun said to Ryouga. He called to Ryo and Reiko and they walked off to the cold spring. Shadows blurred from tree to tree following the four. Ryo and Ryouga took off their shirts before stepping into the spring as Ranma did the same, a mistake for him. Ryouga turned blushing and Reiko began to laugh. "Geez dad you act like you've never seen mom before." She said. At this Ryo and Ranma-chan started to laugh as well, although Ranma-chan's was more nervous. "It's ok Ryouga I'm under the water now" Ranma-chan said. Ryouga turned, wiped away his nosebleed, and sat down in the water. Ryo and Reiko gasped. Ranma-chan smacked her forehead and thought Of course cold water how could I forget? She grabbed P-chan and bathed him. The whole time he had his eyes screwed shut. All of the onlooking Nerimians  
glowered. After the bath and finding some hot water for Ryouga they all got ready to spar.  
  
"Now's our chance." Cologne said looking at Genma, Soun, and Shampoo. Before getting to the spring she had found the three relatively close to eachother passing by near a tree she had landed in.  
  
The four began to spar when they heard loud yelling. Ryouga looked up to see Cologne and Shampoo running at them. Ryouga and Ranma-chan pushed Reiko and Ryo behind them and shifted into a defensive position. Although Shampoo had improved, Ryouga was able to stop her with his newest attack. Ranma-chan was having a great deal of trouble with Cologne. Although she had improved, Cologne had improved as well. They exchanged kachu tenshins, Ranma-chan taking most of the blows to her stomach and face while Cologne took few to her stomach. Ryouga stepped in to aid but was stopped by Shampoo. "No! Pig-boy no take away Airen!" Not having time to react he was hit in the head with a bonbori knocking him unconcious for a few minutes. All the while Genma and Soun crept up to Ryo and Reiko from behind. Akane and Kuno, watching all this, jumped in. Ryouga stirred and rose weakly to his feet. Shampoo had joined Cologne to fight Ranma-chan and failed to notice Ryouga. Ryouga saw Akane and  
Kuno charging towards Ranma-chan and with a scream tackled the two of them. He rose and began to fend off the two from reaching the red haired girl. He was still fazed from his head blow so he struggled in fighting Akane and Kuno. Ryouga was taken out by Kuno's boken. He pointed the boken and and spoke to Ryouga while laughing. "Hahaha! I have defeated sorcerer Hibiki and his spell is broken!" Akane grabbed him before he could do anything. "No, it's not done yet" she said looking at Ryouga's chest. It was barely moving, but it was never the less. Kuno nodded.  
  
Soun and Genma struggled with their consciences as they crept up to the two helpless kids. How can we do this? Soun thought. These are just little kids, they're totally helpless. He added to himself. Genma began to think as well, I've taught Ranma all his life to protect the weak, and what am I going to do now? Both Soun and Genma stopped in their tracks. No these two are praying on Ranma's weakness, so I am doing the right thing. He kept on moving. The schools must be united. Soun thought starting up again.  
  
After taking a blow from another ki blast from Cologne Ranma-chan happened to look towards the direction that Ryo and Reiko were in. What she saw horrified her. Akane and Kuno standing above Ryouga preparing to kill him. Genma and Soun sneaking up to Ryo and Reiko. Ranma was the only combatant left because of her use of ki. But her ki reserve was beginning to run on empty. Cologne, seeing Ranma hesitate, saw her chance. She struck Ranma-chan in several pressure points stopping her ki flow. Not noticing what her great-grandmother had been doing Shampoo struck Ranma hard in the stomach. The red haired girl went flying into four large trees which broke upon impact and landed on her. Stopping all movement. She watched in despair as Ryo and Reiko cried out and ran to try and help them, but were grabbed by the throats from behind and lifted into the air by Genma and Soun. The two kids struggled as much as they could, legs kicking the air and arms waving frantically, but to no  
avail. Ranma-chan began to plead to them all. "No please don't kill them please don't!" She began to cry. They all hesitated at Ranma's tears but recovered and continued again.  
  
Ryo and Reiko struggling slowed as less and less oxygen reached their lungs. Ranma-chan began to scream and cry in anger, frustration, and pain. What made it worst was that they all appeared to be enjoying it, especially Soun and Genma, who were smiling at the feel of the two dying children. Ranma-chan roared out, "Stay away from my kids!" Despair brought it out, anger amplified it, and her pain only made the soon to be pain of the nerimians so much worse. Cologne turned around in horror to look at Ranma, no longer held down by trees, covered in wild blue aura that held swirls of red. Pebbles and loose dirt floated off the ground to levitate all around Ranma. On top of that, the girl had ki claws Son-in-law has mastered the neko-ken The first to feel pain was Genma followed by Soun. They screamed in agony as the ki claws cut deep into their backs. Ryo and Reiko fell with a lifeless thud to the floor. Ranma-chan turned to Kuno and Akane who were quickly trying to finish off  
Ryouga with kicks to the head and torso. She charged them in anger. Cologne stood in awe watching the speed of Ranma. Son-in-law has greatly improved with the neko-ken, thankfully Shampoo and I are still to much for him. Ranma-chan decked Kuno in the head with a blow that would destroy a 12ft thick titanium alloy wall and turned to Akane. He saw fear and sorrow in her eyes but it was to late. Ranma-chan hesitated but growled and punted her into a nearby boulder with a kick to the hip. Ryouga came to for a second to see Ranma-chan covered in the aura. The neko-ken. He thought before passing out again.  
  
Cologne blasted Ranma with a powerfully charged ki blast causing the red head to fall to the ground. Her aura flickered but came back to a level higher then it was when she rose. Cologne and Shampoo gasped. She turned to the two and seemed to dissolve into the air. "How dare you attack my family, how dare you try and hurt Ryo and Reiko." Shampoo looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice but Cologne did not try. The old woman could track Ranma well. She punched towards where Ranma would appear and stopped, looking at an after image of Ranma. Now Cologne was afraid. She doubled over in pain as a kick reinforced with ki introduced itself to her stomach. All of her energy drained, Cologne fell to the ground unconscious. Shampoo brought out all her strength and punched Ranma in the torso and face. Ranma just stood there taking her blows without flinching. Shampoo stopped at looked at the red haired girl. "H-how?" She asked. Ranma-chan grabbed her suspended  
arm and threw her to the ground knocking the girl unconscious.  
  
Powering down Ranma-chan picked up all three and sprinted back to the campsite. She began to cry when she felt no pulse coming from Ryo or Reiko. "No, no don't die on me" she sobbed out. Ranma-chan heard Ryouga stirring from behind but paid no heed. Instead she tried pouring some of her ki into Ryo and Reiko to try and bring them back. It worked. Ryo and Reiko got into a sitting position coughing violently. Ranma-chan brought them into a deep hug while sobbing. She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Ranma-chan turned around. "That was the neko-ken wasn't it?" Ryouga asked. Ranma-chan nodded, and then because she was happy, kissed Ryouga lightly on the lips. This wasn't good for him as seeing that he was already weakened severly. Ranma-chan had to grab him before he hit the ground unconscious AGAIN, and smiling.  
  
Rubbing their throats Ryo and Reiko walked to their mom and hugged her from behind. "Mom?" They asked. For once Ranma answered without hesitation. "Yes?"  
  
"Can we get out of here?" Reiko asked softly. Ranma-chan nodded. They quickly packed their bags and left for another location. Ranma-chan carried Ryouga since he was still out. A shadow flitted behind there path. More than enough power to destroy those two. It thought. Those fools, to think these two could be defeated by the themselves was a joke. But it would not fail as the six nerimians had. It had a mission with imperitance that it did not fail. The company was at stake. Now it would see if the extreme training had paid off. To see if it could reach the goal that looked so easily attainable. To eliminate all four of them.  
  
0000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000  
  
So tell me what you think people! This one took me suprisingly longer than the others. There might be some time travel going on later, but I don't really know. Tell me if you think I should or not. Oh yeah and send me some ideas please. 


	6. P-chan's confession

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
" " being spoken  
  
thoughts  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~000  
  
"That was the neko-ken wasn't it?" Ryouga asked. Ranma-chan nodded, and then because she was happy, kissed Ryouga lightly on the lips. This wasn't good for him as seeing that he was already weakened severly. Ranma-chan had to grab him before he hit the ground unconscious AGAIN, and smiling.  
  
Rubbing their throats Ryo and Reiko walked to their mom and hugged her from behind. "Mom?" They asked. For once Ranma answered without hesitation. "Yes?"  
  
"Can we get out of here?" Reiko asked softly. Ranma-chan nodded. They quickly packed their bags and left for another location. Ranma-chan carried Ryouga since he was still out. A shadow flitted behind there path. More than enough power to destroy those two. It thought. Those fools, to think these two could be defeated by the themselves was a joke. But it would not fail as the six nerimians had. It had a mission with imperitance that it did not fail. The company was at stake. Now it would see if the extreme training had paid off. To see if it could reach the goal that looked so easily attainable. To destroy all four of them.  
  
00000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000  
  
Colony 0013, year, 2345  
  
"Kojima!"  
  
"Yes sir!" answered the TO (Tactical Officer) to his captain.  
  
"What is the status report from our assassin Chimera?" the captain demanded.  
  
"Sir! He has reported visual contact with the targets but also reports a power spike in one of the fighters!" The captain spoke with malice in his voice, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no sir! The assassin reports that they can be easily defeated!"  
  
"Good good then, tell Chimera to proceed." The TO sat thinking for a second because of the command he was just given. "But sir, this is going against Eins' first law of time, might we be destroyed in the process?" The sound of a gun going off could be heard throughout the control room. The captain looked around. "That is what happens when people question my judgement, would anyone else like to voice their opinions?" The workers looked down and went back to their duties to keep the colony running. The captain sat back down in thought. I just hope none of them are descendants of that pesky saiyajin race. It's been centuries since the saiyajin wars, and if I remember correctly before it ended one demi saiyajin child escaped into the past.  
  
Present (or past however you want to look at it)  
  
Ranma and Ryouga had gone lax in training after the incident that had occured a week ago. After it happened Ranma seemed to stay more and more in his girl side, simply not caring what form he took. Scraping together the money they had brought, Ranma and Ryouga were able to rent an apartment that had two rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. They both went out to find jobs. Ryouga went into construction, while Ranma had been offered a very high paying job as a waitress. This had been going on for a month Ranma-chan frowned as another customer stared at her body, Finally, ten minutes left and I'll be done for the day. I just hope Ryouga did alright today.  
  
And indeed Ryouga had done well, with his massive strength the company had finished building an office that would have taken months to complete. Without the cost of machinery seeing as how Ryouga could lift all the heavy items. The boss, still very happy with his new worker, gave Ryouga a raise and a bonus for doing so well. They both walked home on the separate paths they had to take and met at the door. Ranma-chan entered the apartment first, followed by Ryouga five minutes later. Ryo and Reiko awoke from their late slumber and ran into the living room to see their parents sitting on the couch watching tv. They jumped onto it from behind and cried out happilly, "Tadaima!" Ryouga and Ranma-chan smiled. They kissed the two and continued to watch tv in silence. Reiko said "Come on!! Now you two kiss!" They both tried to force Ranma-chan and Ryouga to kiss but it didn't work. They got up quickly and in stereo, "No! Don't try and make us do that!" Ranma-chan added, "it's not gonna happen!" Ryo looked up at Ranma-chan in question, "but what about when you kissed him before?" Ryouga looked on in confusion, "What?" He asked. She continued not hearing what he said, "that was different."  
  
"How?" Reiko asked. "Well, well I was happy that you were all ok." Ranma- chan answered. After eating some ramen that Ryouga had cooked Ryo and Reiko went to sleep in their room. Ryouga and Ranma-chan stayed in the living room watching tv. "So what's this that I hear that you kissed me?" Ryouga asked. Ranma-chan looked up at him, "Don't you remember?"  
  
"No" He said. She started to explain. "Well I was so happy that everyone was ok, and then you put your hand on my shoulder, you asked me if that was the neko-ken and I told you it was. Then because I was so happy, well, I-I kissed you on the lips." Ryouga thought Ranma kissed me? But Ranma's a guy! Does that make him gay? Wait, does that make me gay? Wait but Ranma is a girl, I mean was a girl. What does that mean? Does that mean he's straight and I'm gay, or that I'm gay and he's straight? Or are we both straight? ARGH this is to complicated!  
  
Ranma-chan saw Ryouga in deep thought about it. "Ryouga, I'm sorry" Ranma- chan said looking at him. He snapped out of it. "Don't worry it's ok, I think." He said pulling up an uncertain smile. "Ranma we have to talk about something." He said quickly changing topics since he felt uncomfortable. "What what is it?" She questioned. "Don't you think it's weird that I recovered so quickly? And I feel so much stronger now, but I should be passed out in bed from how badly I got hurt." Ranma-chan thought to herself before speaking up, "I really don't know but you're right, that is weird. This is gonna be off topic but, I want to know how our future selves got together in the first place! Because no no way could that ever happen." The conversation ended there and they stayed up late watching tv.  
  
The next morning Ryouga woke still on the couch to find Ranma-chan snuggled against him. He heard her voice from last night. "I want to know how our future selves got together in the first place! Because no no way could that ever happen." It seems to be happening on it's own even with us not wanting it to. He thought.  
  
Ranma-chan stirred and shifted position to look up at Ryouga. "Hi" She said groggily. "Uh, hi" He answered back. They were interrupted by Ryo and Reiko, "OOOO mom and dad were up late last night" The two kids started laughing. "No! Nothing happened!" Ryouga and Ranma-chan chorused waving their arms wildly. Both fell in a heap on the floor. Ryouga tried to get up and brushed something. He froze. Ranma-chan looked up at his scared face, "Ryouga no baka!" Where did that come from? she thought while sending him flying into the kitchen table. An apology and one icepack later Ryouga and Ranma-chan sat opposite Ryo and Reiko. "We want to ask you two some questions." Ryouga asked. The two nodded jester-like. "We want to know, how? How did this happen?" Ranma-chan questioned. Reiko started up, "We already told you, with the wishbringer sword."  
  
"No," Ryouga said, "we want to know how, how our future selves got together." At this the two kids thought hard. "I don't really remember" Ryo said. "All I can remember is something about Akane, and then the rest neither of you would say. Something about if you told us everything would change." At this Ryouga and Ranma were quiet in thought. "I wonder what it was that we couldn't say." Ranma-chan said out loud. None of them knew the answer to that question.  
  
Later on Ranma-chan and Ryouga went on the rooftop of their apartment building to train. They both began with complex katas both glowing a confident blue throughout. Ryouga ended his before Ranma-chan's and watched her. She's so elegant. He thought watching her liquid movements.  
  
Ranma-chan stopped because she felt as if she was being watched. She turned her head to see Ryouga staring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked walking up to him. He snapped out of it. "Oh yeah Ranma I'm fine nothing wrong with me." He said nervously She looked at him questionatively, "Then why were you staring at me?" He stuttered, "Well, uh, I was watching this bird that was flying behind you." She looked at him incredulously, "Yeh, sure whatever you say Ryouga." He breathed a sigh of relief. The two readied themselves into their defensive positions and commenced their sparring session. Well Ryouga is right, he should be injured right now but he's fine. And even better than before too!  
  
Ryouga didn't pay much attention as they sparred. How can I? He thought. Ranma; I shouldn't think this, but she's so kawaii. I don't want to, there's to much between us, the bread feud, his cursing me, and taking Akane away from me, but I can't help it. Why damnit why!? Ranma-chan gave him a good kick to the chest sending him flying. He rose to his feet. Ranma-chan realizing that he wasn't paying close to their spar and thinking there was something wrong, began to question him with concern in her voice. Ryouga are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should do this some other time?... Ryouga could only nod. "We should do this some other time, I-I'm I can't pay attention." Ranma-chan got closer to him carefully scrutinizing him. "Are you sure you're ok?" There she goes again, I can't do this, I can barely think now. Her eyes, her face, so expressive. "I'm fine" he answered turning around and going back into the apartment. What's wrong with him? Ranma-chan thought. Before the day ended Ranma-chan told Ryouga they should go see Nabiki, explaining that maybe somehow she could help them with their mystery. She added that they should leave as soon as possible. Ryouga simply mumbled something and nodded. That night Ryouga slept on the couch, afraid of how far his thinking would go next.  
  
The next day Ryouga woke up to find Ranma-chan waiting patiently for him to do so. "Morning sleepy!" She said cheerfully putting a smile on her face. Ryouga grimaced, trying hard to not think. Her smile turned into a more serious face. "Ryouga, I know something's wrong, and I want to know what it is that's bothering you so much." Ryouga swallowed, How am I going to tell her what's bothering me, she'll-no he'll think I'm a freak! She began to tap her foot on the floor, "I'm waiting." Ryouga sighed. He'd have to tell her, but just didn't know how to do so. He's really having trouble with this. Ranma-chan thought to herself. He began, "Well, you see... I um, I think well," Ranma urged him on with her eyes. "Well lately, I... I think I've been..." He trailed off. "Come on Ryouga you can tell me." Ranma urged some more. He started up again. "I think, I think I've been getting feelings for you." Gaining more courage he continued. "And it's really bothering me. Because well, you're a guy. That isn't right. I don't know why it's happening, it just is." Ryouga looked at the girl, hoping she wouldn't be angry.  
  
Ranma-chan was confused on how to respond. Wow, I wasn't expecting something like this. Ryouga? Is, attracted to me? He's right it is weird, but what can I do? Seeing Ranma's hesitation he started to talk again. "If you want to, I can leave so you won't be bothered by me anymore." Ranma kept thinking, I could tell him to go, but that wouldn't be right. Swallowing her pride she hugged the lost boy and whispered into his ear, "It's ok Ryouga, I understand. Anyways Ryo and Reiko have been through to much for you to leave them again." Her lips accidently brushed against his ear. She cringed waiting for his reaction. He shivered involuntarily after trying desparately to control himself.  
  
They packed in silence packing the bags of Ryo and Reiko as well who were still asleep. When they woke the four left after Ryouga and Ranma-chan explained that they were going back to Nerima. Ryo and Reiko voiced some concern seeing as how this was where their attackers lived. They both assured the kids that everything would be alright. A shadow flitted through the apartment after they closed the door. It followed closely behind. Ranma called before going on the plane. "Hey Nabiki, it's Ranma. Yeah it is me, I just called to say that we're coming to Nerima to see if you could help us with a problem. What about Ryouga?" She looked at the phone in horror. "No Nabiki that's disgusting!" Laughter could be heard from the other line. She hung up the phone in disgust. Had either been listening to the background of their conversation, they would have heard it. There phoneline had been bugged. "Everything all set?" Ryouga asked looking at the flustered Ranma-chan that approached. "Yes everything's fine let's get out of here." Ryouga nodded. He felt much better around Ranma, more relaxed after confessing about what bothered him. But his thoughts continued to plague him, Does Ranma like me? When she brushed her lips against my ear, when she kissed me, when she smiles from seeing me, does that mean anything? Does she like me too?  
  
Ryo and Reiko sat down on the plane in silence. Something was wrong, they both felt it. Something so terrible that it was almost palpable. The plane took off. Ranma having never been on a flight was very frightened. She fought as hard as she could but could no longer do so. She grabbed Ryouga and held onto him tightly for the rest of the flight. This didn't help Ryouga in his thoughts. What does this mean? He thought to himself. A steward passed by and smiled. Lovebirds. He commented to himself seeing the girl holding onto the guy dearly. He's lucky to have someone like that. He added mentally.  
  
The plane touched ground and Ranma sighed. She saw how she had been holding onto the Lost Boy and released him blushing. They exited the plane quickly and took a taxi to the Tendo household. Before entering Ryo looked around. There's something bad going on, but what? Whatever it is, it's going to happen soon. Reiko too felt that there was something wrong. What is going on here? It feels like something's covering us, trying to smother us, but what?  
  
The four entered and said their greetings to Kasumi and Nabiki, unaware of what the next two weeks would bring.  
  
  
  
0000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000  
  
  
  
Ryouga, unpacking his stuff, was interrupted by Nabiki entering the room. "Ryouga what's wrong with all of you? I can see it in all your eyes, what's happened to change all of you so much?" Ryouga hesitated, not knowing if he wanted to answer, but saw the determined look on Nabiki's face. She would find out somehow. "We were attacked during one of our training sessions. Cologne, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, Akane, and Kuno. They all attacked us." Nabiki gasped but Ryouga continued. Ranma told me things were going pretty bad, I was unconcious, Ryo and Reiko were being strangled, they were going to kill the three of us. Then she got control of the neko-ken, and saved us."  
  
"What about everyone else were they ok?" Ryouga gave Nabiki a look, "She said that she just knocked them all unconcious." Nabiki walked out thinking. Ranma getting control of the neko-ken? And Ryouga calling Ranma a she? There's something more, but I don't know if I want to try and find out.  
  
She walked into Ranma's room, to find him... her unpacking. "Ranma do you want some hot water?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no thanks Nabiki I'm fine." she answered. And Ranma stays willingly in his girl form, what's going on?  
  
"Ranma, about all of you coming here, what's the problem you were talking about?" Nabiki asked. "Oh that well Ryouga and I want to know what it was that got our future selves together, the kids said it had something to do with Akane, and the rest we never talked about to them. We want to know what we couldn't say, and what about Akane." Nabiki looked at Ranma-chan. "You're asking me, to find out about your future? How am I supposed to do that?" Ranma-chan shrugged, "I know it's probably impossible, but please try." Hmm I could get a lot of money out of this... Nabiki then remembered Kasumi's putting them off limits. On second thought I can get money in other places. Nabiki went to Kasumi to see if she could help, but the girl had nothing to offer in terms of magic or simple knowledge about her questions.  
  
Ryouga went outside looking for Ranma. He found her outside sitting on a chair watching Ryo and Reiko spar. She heard him and looked up smiling. "What's up P-chan?" This time the name didn't bother him. "Ranma aren't you worried that they'll come back?" Ranma knew who Ryouga was talking about. She grimaced, "Well, I didn't really except for when Reiko and Ryo brought it up. But I was kind of praying that they would sense that I was here and steer clear." Ryouga smirked. "Who knows how long that will last." Ranma-chan nodded. "Hopefully as long as we stay here." She said. The spar ended in a draw with both Ryo and Reiko falling to the ground.  
  
The day came to an end as Chimera watched. These fools, they have no idea what's going to happen. I will crush them in the palm of my fist. Chimera was exactly what it's name stood for, a combination of different genetic materials. It's genes had been harvested from the body of a dead sayajin that had the potential for super. The genes had been combined with feline genes as well, giving it a great sense of balance and the ability to see in the dark. The tail it had grown had been permanently removed at birth. Chimera had been trained from the day of it's birth to be an assassin. It had succeeded in many missions but this was far different. It required time travel. Chimera smirked as he watched the two juveniles fall. All to easy, this mission is an insult to be given to me. I will commence my plans soon, and the others will fall at my feet.  
  
000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000  
  
Come on people tell me what you think! If I don't get reviews I will not write anymore! Or worse still, if you don't like it and don't review, I will keep writing to torture! AhAHHHAA! hehe, forget reading that part. Please send me some ideas also. 


	7. Transformation

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and whoever else feels the need to sue me for using this japanimation. Grumble, stupid stupid lawyers sueing me for making another never ending story. Hey, if it's never ending, why'd it stop?  
  
yes i know cheesy, ok on with the fic!!!  
  
" " being spoken  
  
thoughts  
  
DUH EMPHASIS (will rarely use this)  
  
( ) author steps in  
  
oh yeah im also making just about all the characters OOC.  
  
000~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~000  
  
The day came to an end as Chimera watched. These fools, they have no idea what's going to happen. I will crush them in the palm of my fist. Chimera was exactly what it's name stood for, a combination of different genetic materials. It's genes had been harvested from the body of a dead sayajin that had the potential for super. The genes had been combined with feline genes as well, giving it a great sense of balance and the ability to see in the dark. The tail it had grown had been permanently removed at birth. Chimera had been trained from the day of it's birth to be an assassin. It had succeeded in many missions but this was far different. It required time travel. Chimera smirked as he watched the two juveniles fall. All to easy, this mission is an insult to be given to me. I will commence my plans soon, and the others will fall at my feet.  
  
000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000  
  
  
  
Ranma-kun went to sleep early that night, having gotten some hot water from Kasumi. Before falling asleep his thoughts led to his other fiancees, Ukyou and Kodachi. What will their reactions be when they find out about what's been going on lately? He shivered. Kodachi is a psychopath He thought drifting off into slumber  
  
He woke up the next day and walked into Ryouga's room to get him to spar. He came into an empty room. Where is that little pig? He thought. He jumped downstairs to find everyone eating breakfast. Everyone but Ryouga. "Has anyone seen Ryouga?" Ranma-kun asked out loud.  
  
Nabiki turned to face him and asked lecherously (That isn't a word is it? Well if it's not it is now.). "Why Ranma since when did you become so concerned with him?"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her, "I just wanted to know because I want to spar."  
  
Ryo and Reiko piped up. "We saw him walk by our room. He was muttering something about waking you up."  
  
Ranma-kun groaned. "So he's finally gotten lost."  
  
Kasumi looked up, "Well he shouldn't get that lost I bought him a handheld GPS system and put it in his pants pocket so he won't be gone for long." Everyone looked at Kasumi strangely. Since when was Kasumi smart? All thought to themselves.  
  
00000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000  
  
Ryouga looked around  
  
He was surrounded by dense vegitation and a heavy dew that permiated the air. Exotic wildlife could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Where the heck am I now?" He said to no one. Well might as well find my way back to Nerima Ryouga made a fist and pointed it skyward.  
  
"This is all Ranma's fault!" He brought his fist down. Wait no, how can this be her fault? I was on my way to her room for training.... Since when is Ranma a she? Why have I been thinking of him like that lately? His thoughts began to stray to other subjects. On my way to her room, she's so cute when she sleeps. NO! What am I thinking, how could I think something like that??  
  
Again his thoughts went astray as he jumped over a river occupied by hungry crocodiles. Barely missing death without realizing. Hm, Ryo and Reiko are here right now, but if they never came, would I be thinking of Ranma the way I am now? If they never came I have a feeling the answer is no. So if they never came then my feelings for Ranma would have never changed. But they did come, which means they had to of been born anyways. ARGH this is so confusing!  
  
(Poor Ryouga what you're thinking about is called a parydox. Very confusing, try not to hurt yourself)  
  
Ryouga was sent sprawling on a root that he failed to acknowledge. A little silver rectangle came out of his pocket and landed near his face. Huh? What's this? He looked at it and pressed the power button. It started up and showed him his current location. Fiddling around with it a bit he inputted Nerima, Japan. It showed him how to get where he wanted to go and would vocally correct him if he started in the wrong direction. He found out where he was. A jungle in the Congo.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma I'm coming!" The Lost Boy set off, in the right direction for once. His skill allowing him to arrive the next day at his desired destination.  
  
  
  
00000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan walked into Ukyou's with Ryo and Reiko following behind her. The walk there had not been fun. She had a little visit with Happossai.  
  
10 minutes ago...  
  
Ranma-kun walked out of the house to eat some lunch at Ukyou's. Since the two were safer with Ranma then staying behind, Ryo and Reiko followed him. He heard a familiar voice halfway to Ukyou's. "Hotcha! Ranma! Come give Happi a hug!" He couldn't dodge the incoming cold water but managed to dodge the old pervert. He pushed himself off a street sign and latched onto her shirt beginning to fondle her. She shrieked.  
  
Happosai jumped away, dodging the incoming fist. He stopped and gave Ryo and Reiko a questionative look. "Babysitting Ranma?"  
  
"That's none of your concern!" She said punting him into LEO before he could continue his lechery.  
  
"Mom who's that?" Reiko asked. She readjusted her shirt and patted the girls' head.  
  
"Don't worry about him dear it's nobody." Reiko nodded.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
"Ranchan!" Ukyou gasped out seeing her fiancee enter the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Ukyou just came in here to get some okonomiyaki and talk." She said.  
  
"Do you want some water Ranchan?" Ukyou asked. Wondering why he hadn't asked her for some hot water yet.  
  
"Uh no thanks I'm ok." She said. Ukyou looked at Ranma questionatively, but decided to drop it. After frequent visits to the Tendo Dojo she had found out the story. Ukyou saw the two kids behind Ranma but didn't know how to react. She thought of attacking these two "abominations" (quoted from a reviewer) but saw how Ranma had them behind her protectively.  
  
"Ukyou um, I just want to tell you, these are well, these are my kids." Ukyou nodded.  
  
"I know Ranma I found out after going to the Tendo's so many times, trying to see what was going on."  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked nervously. Ukyou looked at Ranma, then at the two kids. She also felt the power that seeped from Ranma.  
  
"I don't like it that much, but nothing." She sighed.  
  
Ranma breathed out in relief. The three sat down. Ukyou lifted an eyebrow. "So are you going to introduce me?" She said looking at the two kids.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Right sorry, well Ukyou this is Ryo, she said pointing to Ryo, and this is Reiko, she said pointing at Reiko. Ryo, Reiko, this is Ukyou."  
  
"Konnichiha Ukyou mizu!" they said.  
  
Ukyou flinched at the formality. "Please don't call me that, just call me Ukyou.  
  
"Ok Ukyou!" They replied. Ranma-chan smiled at their antics. Ukyou began cooking the special okonomiyaki for Ranma.  
  
"So what do you two want?" She asked.  
  
Ryo piped up, "I'll have what mom's having." Reiko, not wanting to be beat agreed.  
  
"Yeah what mom is having." Ukyou looked at Ranma to see how he reacted to being called mom. It was as if he didn't even realize, or didn't care. They are kind of cute. Ukyou thought to herself. She smiled.  
  
"I hope you two know what you're getting into, this is going to be alot to eat!" They nodded vigerously. Apparently they had no clue, because when the food went onto their plates, their eyes bulged.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou laughed. "She warned you." Ranma-chan said waggling her finger at Ryo and Reiko.  
  
After they finished Ranma-chan and Ukyou began to talk seriously. "Ranma I've been wanting to ask you since you got here, you and Ryouga are you..."  
  
Ranma-chan immediatly cut in. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then I suggest you stop right there because absolutely not!"  
  
Ukyou gave her an incredulous look. "Are you sure? Because if nothing is happening then why are they here?" Ranma-chan gave Ukyou a questionative look.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ukyou crossed her arms. "Well think about it, if nothing is going on, and I certainly presume nothing will, EVER, then Ryo and Reiko shouldn't exist now should they?"  
  
Ranma-chan put her hand on her chin in thought. "You're right there's something wrong with this."  
  
Ukyou stared daggers at Ranma-chan. "What? What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You idiot, if they're here, that means you and Ryouga are or will do something! Which means you just lied to me!" For the first time Ukyou began displaying a visible battle aura.  
  
"Wait Ukyou no please don't!" Ranma-chan said in despair. I'm acting just like Akane. Ukyou thought looking at Ranma. She visibly calmed down, forcing her aura down to a small glow, until it winked out of existance.  
  
Ukyou looked at Ranma-chan, "Could you at least change back?" Ranma-chan nodded. She took the hot water that Ukyou prepared and splashed herself.  
  
"Any better?" Ranma-kun asked. Ryo and Reiko sat back down in their chairs but were ready to move at a seconds notice.  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Ranma, I-I think you should go. We'll talk later when I've calmed down a bit." Ranma looked at the girl in hurt but saw she was serious, so motioned to Ryo and Reiko and walked to the door. Ukyou's voice rose up from behind them. "Ranchan, I am on your side." They left. Ranma-kun glimpsed Kodachi but managed to remain undiscovered by the psychopath.  
  
That night Ranma and the two kids went to sleep in the same room. A gleam could be seen outside the window by anyone awake. Chimera sat outside on the sill. Time to begin my plan. But before it could he heard a bone chilling laughter coming from nearby. Now what is that laughter? Wherever it's coming from, it could ruin everything! Chimera set out to kill the obstacle.  
  
Kodachi laughed. "Ranma-sama I'm coming for you!" She leapt over the backyard. Leaping over the yard saved her life. Chimera had been waiting for the "obstacle" to walk through it. She crashed through the window and incapacitated Ranma with some gas. Kodachi sped off to her house carrying Ranma over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up slowly. He remembered someone crashing through the window... He went into a defensive stance. No one would hurt Ryo and Reiko! He tried to anyway. Ranma looked down. He was strapped down to a vertical table. Looking around he realized Ryo and Reiko weren't around. He heard a laugh that sent chills down his spine.  
  
It's Kodachi. She came into the dark room carrying a beaker that bubbled with chemical reaction.  
  
"Oh my dear Ranma-sama, you're awake. Good, now you can drink this wonderful apple juice I made and we can love eachother forever." Ranma eyed the beaker. It has to be some spiked love potion, just going to have to stall her until I get free... To his chargrin Kodachi tripped, spilling the drink which turned out to be cold, onto Ranma  
  
Kodachi frowned, then grew angry. The red-headed girl. I will rid of this pesky girl today. She walked over bringing her ribbons to bear and whipped Ranma-chan over and over again. Ranma-chan could do nothing but cry out in pain. Tears streaked her face. In her pain she completely forgot about the neko-ken.  
  
000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000  
  
Ryouga had traveled for a while now. Although the gps told him where to go, he could get lost. This was a bit hard seeing as how the little machine would verbally correct him, but it happened anyway. Ryouga looked around the dark room.  
  
"Where the heck am I now?"  
  
Kodachi looked towards the source, and smiled, thinking, He will know where my Ranma-sama is.  
  
Ryouga looked at who was behind Kodachi and gasped. It was Ranma. Her whole body seemed to be lifeless with cuts all over. Her head was slumped down with her red hair hanging limply over her face.  
  
"Kodachi what are you doing? Stop this now!"  
  
Kodachi looked at him smugly. "And what do you want with this peasant lowlife?"  
  
Kodachi pressed a button on her watch and a metal cage closed over Ryouga. He pushed and pounded against it but it wouldn't budge. The crazed girl began to laugh. She returned to whipping Ranma.  
  
Ryouga couldn't take it. With each whip he could hear Ranma cry out in pain and saw her whole body shudder violently. Kodachi laughing wasn't helping either. Ryouga's temper began to rise. A visible aura surrounded him lighting up the dark room in a blue aura. Kodachi continued to whip Ranma and her cries had turned into a weak whimper.  
  
His blood boiled. How-how dare Kodachi! Hurting Ranma like this! His blood started to boil. Why, why is she hurting her? No, no. I can't take much more of this!  
  
Ryouga's aura increased in size and strength. Small bolts of electricity flashed around him. The aura took on a yellow tinge and he screamed out in rage. The metal bars bent outward from the strain and broke. Kodachi turned in surprise. Ryouga's hair was standing up on its own. Brief crackles of electricity passed through his blue-yellow aura.  
  
Kodachi squinted. Are his eyes, green? She wondered. Before her analysis could finish a sonic boom passed through the room and Kodachi was unconcious.  
  
Ryouga threw Kodachi off his elbow in disgust. The power he had tapped into dissapeared without his willing it. He quickly went to Ranma. Hearing him coming she looked up at him weakly and grinned slightly. He took her out of the harness and she fell into his arms. Ranma-chan frowned. She hadn't wanted to do that but had no choice. She was too weak.  
  
Ryouga walked back home in silence. The whole way cradling a sleeping Ranma in his arms.  
  
  
  
0000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 00000000  
  
  
  
Chimera frowned. That power, it seems so familiar. It couldn't be, could it? He had seen the short fight and thought about it. Maybe. I must report this at once. It could be of cause for some problems.  
  
  
  
0000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000000000000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 000000000  
  
this one took awhile. I was really busy and just didnt feel like writing at the time, so, well, i didnt. Did this chapter totally blow? Have a feeling it did. Please send me some ideas, just a few more chapters and this will be complete!! GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
